A Girls Night Out
by a lovely idiot
Summary: Kaoru decides to have a girls night out with her new friend. Implied KaoxKen


AN: My 2nd attempt at a RK fic! Hopefully this one goes better… By the way, Tomoe is kinda OOC, but there will be an explanation for that!

Summary: Kaoru decides to have a girls night out with her new friend.

Disclaimer: If I owned RK, I wouldn't be making _fanfics_, would I?

**A Girls Night Out**

It was a cool mid-summer night. Kamiya Kaoru was alone walking the dark city streets… Well, as alone as she could actually get. Truth be told, she had a ghost following her. No siree, this ghost was rather special.

It was the ghost of her husband's ex-wife, Yukishiro Tomoe. The strangest part was…Kaoru could_ talk_ to Tomoe. And Tomoe talked to her too!

So here Kaoru was, walking to a pub so she could talk to Tomoe without getting caught by anyone. The last time she almost got caught wasn't that nice either.

'Aww, come on Kao-chan! That was so hilarious! I don't see why you started worrying so much.', said Tomoe.

"That was not funny Tomoe! Gosh, I hope Kenshin isn't thinking I'm going insane or anything…

Indeed, when she last almost spilled the news, Kenshin was there.

-Flashback-

_It was late night, a few weeks after Kaoru "met" Tomoe. Kaoru was trying to sleep, but Tomoe would not stop talking to her in her mind!_

_Unfortunately, this was also after she married Kenshin._

_Tomoe would not stop pestering her about some kind of mountain sake. The girl actually seemed to like sake a lot!_

'_So, how do you think it tastes? What mountain do you suppose it's on? Most likely some kind of unpopulated spring or some-'_

"_God dammit Tomoe, shut up!" Kaoru said (out loud) furiously._

_Now you see, Kenshin was quite the light sleeper. (Well, from being a hitokiri in the Bakumatsu, what did you really expect?). So of course he had been able to wake up from Kaoru's constant rustlings in the futon. Then again, she might of just been not tired yet, so he left her alone. But when she started muttering "Dammit…" in her sleep, he began to worry. Still, he decided to leave her alone. But when she had quite rudely told **Tomoe** to shut up, he had to ask her what was wrong._

"_Kaoru-dono, is something the matter?" Kenshin asked._

'_Oh shit, I am so dead!' said Kaoru._

'_Yea, you are." Tomoe laughed out._

"_Uhh…nothing Kenshin. Nothing's wrong!"_

"_But Kaoru-dono…this one could have sworn that he heard you say to…Tomoe... 'Shut up.'"_

"_Ehehe…you must be imagining things! Good night!" Kaoru rushed out._

_And so, she forced herself to sleep leaving a confused husband awake._

-End Flashback-

Sigh, that had not been a good night.

'Hehe, come on Kao-chan! That was so funny!' Tomoe said.

"Yea, yea. And technically it was you who got me in trouble."

The ghost waved it off. 'Whatever. We're at the pub now, let's get some drinks!'

Indeed, they were at the pub now. Now this was a special pub mind you. Kaoru wasn't one who took a real liking to sake. But this pub served tea as well, so that was ok for her. Kaoru walked in and took her seat. After she placed her order, she continued to chat with Tomoe.

'So, how's things been going between you and Kenshin?' Tomoe asked.

"Oh fine, EXCEPT HE PROBABLY THINKS I'M INSANE!" screeched Kaoru. (By the way, she only talks to Tomoe in her head. She just went to the pub in case she said something out loud.)

'Hey now, let's not get to angry. I helped you too you know!' replied Tomoe.

"Oh really? Well what in Kami-sama's name was that?"

'Cooking!' Tomoe answered quite smugly.

Yea that's right, _smugly_. Tomoe was indeed very different from the Tomoe Kenshin described to everyone. She was a lot more open and talked… a lot. Kaoru even remembered when she first 'met' her…

-Flashback-

_Kaoru was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for Kenshin, Yahiko and herself. They were still out so she was alone._

_Of course, they were probably out to runaway from her horrible cooking._

"_Sigh, these are the days I wish I was like Tomoe-san…" Kaoru said sadly._

_Then , what seemed like it was coming from the ceiling, a voice started talking to her! (AN: Lol, that sounds so stupid!)_

'_Aww come on now! If you were like me, you'd be dead!' said an extremely cherry voice…almost as cheery as Misao's Aoshi-sama voice! Oo_

_Then a see-through silhouette of a person seeped out of the ceiling. It was none other than Tomoe. _

_Of course, this freaked Kaoru out and took her about 1.7 seconds to realize this._

"_EEEEEYAAAAAAAHHHHH! It's a ghost!" Koaru screamed._

'_Calm down Kaoru-san! Jeez, you'll alert the whole neighborhood!' Tomoe was actually **smiling** when she said this too._

"_Wait a minute," Kaoru said as she calmed down, "if your Tomoe, why are you smiling and all…giggly and happy!"_

_Tomoe sighed. 'Honestly I tried staying all "silent and non-expressive" but…those angels in Heaven, they'/ drive you INSANE if you don't start talking!'_

_Kaoru sweat dropped, "Oh."_

_And that my friends, is how the girls met._

-End Flashback-

That had been one very strange day for Kaoru. But, she was glad she met Tomoe anways. Megumi and Misao didn't live near her, Tsubame was too young to understand and Tae was too busy trying to make the Akabeko shine again.

The two had been in many 'adventures' together…Well, mainly it was Tomoe getting Kaoru into trouble. Like when Tomoe was asking Kaoru about some kind of plant, Kaoru answered out loud…right when Yahiko passed by.

"That was really not fun! Yahiko looked at me as if I was crazy!" Kaoru said after remembering that incident.

'Hehe, remember that time on Halloween? That was even funnier!' Tomoe said.

It was true. Tomoe had played a joke on Kaoru on Halloween…Ok, so there is no Halloween there but Tomoe had heard it from her western angel friend.

"_All the kids will dress up as monsters and go around other houses to get candy."_

So from the monster part, Tomoe decided to have a little fun…

She let Kaoru see other ghosts as well.

You wouldn't believe all the ghosts that haunted the dojo alone! At least a fifth of them were missing some kind of limb! And it didn't help her when she saw** Shishio's ghost** trying to slit Kenshin's neck. She couldn't look at him for the whole night! This of course, was rather disturbing to Kenshin…

Tomoe was laughing so hard now, she was crying. 'That was so hilarious! Ahahahahahaaa!'

"Hey, that was not funny! So creepy…" Kaoru said as she shivered.

'Well, I did help you some other times! Remember when I helped you get Kenshin back?'

"Oh wasn't that fun." Kaoru said sarcastically.

The truth was, Kenshin almost left…for good! Kaoru had been avoiding him since…well…it was that time of month. But of course, Kenshin being Kenshin, took this the wrong way and thought she didn't want him there anymore. Then he decided to leave at 3 am!(What the hell? Who leaves at 3 am!) Thankfully, Tomoe was there to tell Kaoru that he left.

So, Kaoru had to run from the dojo to Yokohama in a sleeping yukata! And well, the story ended happily, ok?

'Ahh, those were good times, huh?' Tomoe sighed in reminiscence.

"Well, there are more to come, right?" Kaoru asked while sipping her tea.

Tomoe smiled. 'Yep. I'll be pestering you guys for a while."

"Huh…you know, why don't you ever talk to Kenshin?" Kaoru asked after finishing here tea.

'It's more fun picking on you!' Tomoe laughed out.

Kaoru sweat dropped. "Well, let's go back now."

'Sure.'

And so, this ended Kaoru's special "Girl's Night Out".

-Fin-

AN: So, like it? Hate it? Either way you can review!

By the way, I might continue this story. What do you guys think?


End file.
